Styles Clash
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: my first AJ Styles fic. AJ's sister Rayne Styles has a terrible job, a cheating boyfriend and an ambition to follow in her big brothers footsteps but can she? aj styles, oc. no pairings yet
1. Raining tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rayne and Jake.

Hello there my hunnies. Due to one of the cable channels over here finally showing TNA I've developed a bit of a crush on AJ Styles so this is my first AJ fic. This is also a chance for me to try out a new oc. I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

**Styles Clash**

**Raining Tears**

Rayne Styles was on the outside an average 18 year old, she had a decent job, a boyfriend she was madly in love with and a family who loved her. But that was just on the outside. She hated her job, was fairly sure her perfect boyfriend was cheating on her and was sick of her family treating her like a kid. The only person who did do that was her big brother AJ. Rayne Styles would never be average however, not when her brother was TNA wrestler AJ Styles.

* * *

Once every week at exactly the same time Rayne's phone would ring. She knew it was AJ calling to check up on her but she didn't mind, she missed her big brother and welcomed any chance to talk to him.

"Hey little sis, just thought I'd call and see how you're doing" AJ said when she answered the phone.

"Hey big bro, I'm ok" she said a little halfheartedly.

"You don't sound ok. Rae what's wrong?" he was the only person who ever called her Rae.

"I don't know…..its Jake, I think something's going on" Jake was Rayne's boyfriend.

"Rae has he been cheating on you?" AJ asked softly. Rayne sighed sadly.

"I don't know….maybe" she could practically hear AJ getting mad on the other end of the phone.

"I'll kill him, no one hurts my little sister like that" AJ said through gritted teeth.

"AJ calm down, I'm probably just being paranoid…….anyway what's being going on with you?" Rayne said trying to sound happier.

"Don't change the subject Rae, please tell me what's going on?" he hated the thought of his baby sister in pain.

"I have to go AJ. I love you, be careful" she didn't want to get into this over the phone.

"Rae don't you hang up on me" AJ said sternly but it was too late, all he could hear was the dial tone.

* * *

Rayne sighed as she put her phone away. She hated hanging up on AJ like that but she really didn't need him to go and get into a fight with her boyfriend, especially when she knew Jake wouldn't stand a chance. She stood up and stretched, she had to get ready for work. Rayne worked as a waitress at a local restaurant, it wasn't the best job in the world and the pay was terrible but the people she worked with were pretty nice. She really couldn't see herself doing that for the rest of her life. Rayne Styles had an ambition, one day she was going to be a wrestler, she was even going to be better than her brother.

* * *

After 5 hours of serving people all Rayne wanted to do was cuddle up to her boyfriend. She pulled up outside his house and got off her bike. She loved her bike, AJ had given it to her for her birthday, and her eyes had lit up when she first saw it. It was exactly like the bike Jessica Alba had in Dark Angel which was one of her favourite TV shows. She traced the familiar path to his door and walked in like she always did but this time everything was different. Jake wasn't waiting for her with his usual goofy grin that she adored. She walked upstairs to his bedroom and her heart almost stopped. He was asleep with some blonde next to him, her arm draped across his chest.

* * *

Rayne couldn't breathe, she was shaking. Her eyes kept scanning the room like she was trying to take everything in. It took her about a minute to come back to her senses.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she threw one of his precious model cars against the wall. He sat up and realized what was happening.

"Rayne baby, this is not what it looks like" he said nervously. Rayne rolled her eyes and threw another one of his cars this time she aimed for his head.

"Ok it kinda is what it looks like but its not like she means anything to me" he said with a note of desperation in his voice. The blonde shot him a disgusted look.

"Is that supposed to make things better?" Rayne shouted.

"Rae, baby dont shout" he said as he pulled his jeans on.

"I'll shout as much as I want to. And don't call me Rae" her blue eyes were full of tears but she refused to let herself cry in front of him.

"Rayne I'm sorry but come on, don't you think we're too young to be so serious?" he said as he stood up. Rayne was shocked.

"I can't believe I actually fell in love with you, you make me sick" she shouted as she slapped him across the face and ran from the room.

* * *

She couldn't breathe again as she ran outside into the cold air. She finally let the tears fall as she fell to her knees on the ground. She was crying so hard that people were starting to look out of their windows at her. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down as she got back on her bike. She got home and ran straight to her room, her parents were probably asleep and she really didn't want them asking her why she'd been crying.

She lay down on her bed and sobbed. After crying for almost an hour she picked her phone up and dialed AJ's number.

"Hello" came the sleepy voice of her big brother.

"AJ……..you were right" was all she could say before she broke down in tears again. AJ listened while his sister told him what happened. He stayed on the phone with her until she cried herself to sleep. As soon as he hung up the phone he began throwing some clothes into a bag, his little sister needed him…………..

* * *

so what did you think? i'm not sure about my writing of oc's yet, do i need to flesh her out a bit more? and i know you didnt get much of aj in this chapter but he will be more involved in the next chapter, that is if you all want me to write one lol 


	2. AJ to the rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rayne and Jake.

Well my hunnies I got some good reviews for the first chapter of this story so I thought I would be nice and get an update done fast. As promised there's more of AJ in this chapter and Rayne lets everyone know about her ambitions. Enjoy.

* * *

**Styles Clash**

**AJ To The Rescue**

Rayne woke up the next morning to find her big brother sitting by her bed. She leapt up out of bed and threw her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shirt as he held on to her and let her cry.

"Do mom and dad know what happened?" he asked softly as her crying subsided a little.

"No, I know what they'd say, I should never have gotten involved with him, and they knew it wouldn't last……I don't need to hear that right now" she sighed.

"Rae you need to tell them, you can't shut them out of your life" AJ said quietly. She looked down as she played with the silver ring she always wore.

"I know….you don't have to leave straight away do you?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Luckily for you I have a couple of days off before the next show. I've got afew things to do while I'm here anyway" he kissed her forehead and smiled before he got up to leave.

* * *

AJ knocked loudly on jakes door; well actually he almost broke the door down. The second Jake opened the door AJ pulled back his fist and hit Jake on the nose.

"That is for cheating on my little sister. And this is for making her cry" AJ kicked him hard in the side and he yelped in pain.

"AJ, man I'm sorry. I made a mistake but I never meant to hurt Rayne, I love her" he said pathetically.

"Don't make me laugh, Rae already told me what happened" AJ sneered as he stood over the other man.

"I told her it didn't mean anything, she didn't have to get you to beat me up" Jake said as he got to his feet. AJ just laughed.

"She doesn't know I'm here you dumbass. I have no idea what the hell me sister saw in you" AJ smirked.

"You know your sister isn't exactly the angel that everyone thinks she is" Jake said. AJ laughed then hit him again.

"Consider that a warning, if you go anywhere near my sister again you wont be so lucky" AJ said before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Rayne had tried to get back to sleep but didn't have much luck, she could hear her parents moving around but she wasn't ready to face them. She walked over to the window and watched some birds flying to and from the big tree in the garden. She heard AJ come back but decided to wait a few minutes before she went downstairs.

"AJ, what are you doing home? Nothings wrong is it?" his mother asked.

"Nice to see you too mom" AJ laughed.

"I'm sorry honey but you usually call before you come home" she smiled.

"Have you spoken to Rae lately? I mean properly spoken to her?" he asked.

"Of course I have. Why? What's wrong?" his mother asked with a puzzled look. AJ sighed.

"She's been having some problems with Jake, he cheated on her" he said quietly.

"What? I always knew he wasn't right for her" his mother said dismissively. Rayne was standing halfway down the stairs listening to every word.

"Mom she's really upset, I think she really needs you right now" AJ said.

"Oh honey I'm sure she'll get over this, she's far too young for such a serious relationship anyway" she said as she started making breakfast.

"Mom she's 18 not 8, I had my first serious girlfriend when I was 15" AJ said as he sat down.

"That's different honey; you've always been more mature for your age. You'll see, a week from now they'll have made up like nothing ever happened" his mother said as she kissed the top of her sons head.

"I wouldn't be so sure mom" AJ said.

* * *

Rayne was tired of listening to this; she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How old do I have to be before you stop treating me like a kid?" Rayne shouted. Her mother just smiled at her.

"Sweetie you're only saying this because you're upset" her mother said. She was talking to her the way you would talk to a 5 year old.

"I'm sick and tired of this. You never treat AJ like this. I'm always gonna just be a silly little girl to you aren't I?" Rayne said through gritted teeth.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude young lady" her mother said sternly.

"And I've had just about enough of you, this place, my stupid job and my boring life. I want something better……I want something different……I want to be a wrestler" she announced before she turned and defiantly marched out of the room, leaving her mother and brother with identical shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

Rayne walked into her bedroom and began pulling clothes out and throwing them down on the bed. AJ knocked on the door.

"Come in" she shouted.

"Please tell me you only said that to piss mom off" AJ said as he stood in the doorway.

"Sorry big bro, I meant every word" she said as she carried on pulling out clothes.

"And who do you plan on getting to train you?" AJ asked but he thought he already knew the answer.

"Who do you think?" she said.

"Whoa Rae, there's no way I'm gonna train you, I don't have the time" he said as he held his hands up.

"Fine, if you won't then I'm sure I can find someone who will" she said with a shrug.

"Since when do you wanna be a wrestler anyway? You never said anything about it before" AJ asked his sister.

"I've been thinking about it for a while but I thought everyone would laugh at me" Rayne said as she sat down.

"Rae, no one would laugh at you……I suppose I could help you, but only if you're absolutely serious about this" AJ said with a sigh, he knew this could only mean trouble. Rayne squealed and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you thank you thank you. When do we start?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm heading back tomorrow so you'll have to come with me. I have one condition though" he said.

"Whatever it is I'll do it" Rayne said brightly.

"Apologise to mom. And you have to mean it" he said. Rayne pouted.

"Fine, if I have to" she said as she stomped off downstairs.

* * *

Rayne apologised to her mother and the 2 spent the rest of the day trying to be civil to each other. Rayne packed as much of her stuff as she could fit into AJ's car, she was going to follow him on her bike. She put all of the things Jake had given her into a box and took it round to his place. When he opened the door she threw it at him then she took her key out of her pocket and scratched a very artistic pattern on his car. Rayne hardly slept that night, she was too excited and nervous. She was going to be a wrestler…….

* * *

so hunnies what do you think? i hope there was enough of aj in this chapter and i hope rayne is coming out well rounded enough. i'd like to know if anyone can guess what jake meant when he told aj that rayne wasnt the angel everyone thinks she is. there will bea few more TNA wrestlers showing up in the next chapter, so far i think it'll be christopher daniels, samoa joe and possibly chris sabin. 


	3. Finally Going Somewhere

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Hi hunnies I thought I should get chapter 3 up lol there will be more TNA people in this story as it goes on but I apologise for any character inconsistencies, I'm still pretty new to TNA so I hope you will forgive me for anything I get wrong.

* * *

**Styles Clash**

**Finally Going Somewhere**

Rayne almost bolted out of bed when her alarm went off the next morning. She was so excited; her hands kept shaking as she brushed her long dark hair. She bounced happily downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was busy making breakfast while AJ was sitting at the table looking half asleep.

"Good morning" Rayne said brightly as she sat down opposite her brother.

"Morning" AJ mumbled sleepily.

"I thought you'd be used to getting up this early by now?" Rayne said to her big brother.

"Rae no one ever gets used to it" he yawned making Rayne laugh.

Their father came downstairs while they were eating breakfast. He sat at the table and looked at Rayne.

"So you 2 are off soon?" he said.

"Yeah, we're heading out straight after breakfast" AJ said through a mouthful of toast.

"AJ don't talk with your mouth full" his mother scolded.

"Sorry mom" he rolled his eyes as he swallowed his toast.

"AJ you make sure to look after your little sister and don't go letting her get hurt" their father warned.

"Dad I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" Rayne said for what felt like the 5 millionth time in her life.

"I know you are but you'll always be our little girl" he said as Rayne glared daggers at him.

30 minutes later they were packing Rayne's bags into AJ's car. He turned to look at his little sister.

"Are you totally sure this it what you want to do?" he asked seriously.

"I'm completely sure. I've wanted to do this longer than anyone knows" she replied. They said their goodbyes to their parents then Rayne hopped on her bike and followed AJ.

* * *

It took them a few hours to get to AJ's place but Rayne didn't mind, she loved being on her bike, it made her feel free. She was going to live with AJ for a while until she got a place of her own. She already had her own room at AJ's from when she would come down to visit him at the weekends sometimes. It didn't take them long to unload Rayne's things from AJ's car.

"So what are we doing today?" Rayne asked.

"Well I've got a show tonight so you can come and watch that if you want" AJ said, Rayne pouted.

"I don't wanna just watch…I wanna do something" she whined.

"I don't have time to start your training today Rae, I told you that. You'll just have to be patient" AJ said as he started throwing some of his wrestling gear into a bag.

"Fine" Rayne said with a sigh, she'd always had a problem with being patient. She decided to kill some time by unpacking her bags, she hadn't realised how much stuff she had until then, before she knew it 2 hours had past and AJ was ready to go.

* * *

When they walked in Rayne saw a few faces she recognized and some she didn't. She'd met some of them when she'd been visiting AJ. She smiled at those she knew but she suddenly felt a little self conscious. AJ saw the look on her face, kind of like a frightened rabbit.

"Come on" he said as she pulled her over to some of his friends.

"Christopher this is my sister, Rayne. Rae this is Christopher Daniels" AJ said as she introduced the 2. Rayne was immediately captivated by him.

"Hi" she said nervously as she held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a smile. Rayne noticed that he had the kind of eyes that could look right into your heart.

"You have a very unusual name" he said. Rayne blushed.

"I hope you mean unusual in a good way?" she said. He looked down for a second then smiled.

"I meant it in a very good way, there aren't many people in the world called Rayne, and you're unique" he said quietly.

"My mom said she picked that name because it rained non stop for 3 days before I was born and I didn't stop until the first time she held me" Rayne laughed a little.

She spent the next 20 minutes talking to him; there was just something about him that drew her to him.

"Now Daniels don't be hogging the pretty girl all night" Alex Shelley shouted with a cheeky grin as she walked over to them.

"Hi there, Alex Shelley at your service" he said with a mock bow. Rayne giggled.

"Hi, I'm Rayne Styles" she said shyly as she shook his hand.

"Styles? You wouldn't be AJ's sister would you?" he asked.

"Yup, that's me" Rayne smiled.

"So tell me pretty Rayne, why are you hanging out with a bunch of losers like us?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"I can only see 1 loser around here Shelley" Christopher said as he looked right at Alex. Rayne just laughed.

"I'm here because AJ is gonna train me" the young brunette answered.

"Really? You're gonna learn to wrestle? You know I'd be more than happy to help you with your training anytime" he said with a flirtatious smirk. Rayne rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure you would" she said.

"I should be getting ready for my match but I hope we'll get the chance to talk again soon" Christopher said with a smile. Rayne's face turned scarlet.

"I hope so too" she said with a grin as he left. Rayne was left standing with Alex which wasn't too bad, he was kind of cute.

* * *

AJ drifted back over to them a little while later.

"Traci and Christy said they'll keep you company during the show if you want" he said to Rayne as he shot Alex a 'don't-even-think-about-trying-anything-with-my-little-sister' look.

"Ok cool" Rayne said. She gave Alex a little wave as AJ led her away.

She had fun watching the show with Traci and Christy, they giggled as Rayne cheered on AJ and when they saw her smile brightly when Christopher was in the ring.

"I think someone has a crush" Christy giggled

"No I don't" Rayne lied but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. The other 2 girls just laughed.

"So are you excited about starting your training tomorrow?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm kinda nervous though, what if I'm terrible?" she said as she bit her lip.

"Sweetie, everyone's nervous when they first start learning, you just have to keep trying. If you really want it enough then you'll get there" Christy said with a reassuring smile. AJ came over to them.

"Rae are you ready to go? Its gonna be a long day tomorrow so you'll need a good nights sleep" he said.

"No problem big bro" Rayne replied brightly. She said goodbye to the girls and followed her brother. As they walked out into the cold night air she smiled, she felt like her life was finally going somewhere……….

* * *

so hunnies what do you think? i have no idea yet who rayne is gonna end up with, Christopher or Alex, i may even add someone else to this possible love triangle lol. And just incase anyone was wondering we haven't seen the last of Jake yet. 


End file.
